1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling an active noise attenuation system for an air induction system. Specifically, a speaker is assembled into a housing and includes front facing electrical connectors for connection to a controller.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engines include air induction systems for conducting air to engine cylinders. Engine noise is propagated through the air induction systems, which is undesirable. Noise attenuation mechanisms have been installed within the air induction systems to reduce these noises. Typically these noise attenuation mechanisms include a speaker, a microphone, and a signal generator that are mounted within an air inlet duct housing. The microphone detects the noise and generates a noise signal that is sent to the signal generator. The signal generator phase-shifts the signal and sends the signal to the speaker to generate a sound field that cancels out the noise that is being detected by the microphone.
The signal generator is part of an electronics center that is mounted inside the air inlet duct housing behind the speaker. Typically, the speaker includes a wire connector that extends off the back of the speaker to engage a corresponding connector on the electronics center. This connection orientation results in a time consuming and difficult assembly process. Additionally, the noise attenuation system is difficult to repair because the electronics center is mounted behind the speaker.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective apparatus and method to assemble the speaker within the housing that overcomes the deficiencies outlined above. Further, this method will allow repairs to the system to be easily performed.